


Finally Falling

by PhoenixTodoroki



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Cornelius is actually a good father in this, M/M, Prompt Fic, So yeah, Tumblr Prompt, Will and Connor go to see Cornelius, because I wanted him to be, i have no idea how to tag this, it actually ends pretty good, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTodoroki/pseuds/PhoenixTodoroki
Summary: based off of the prompt from halzekrhodestead: Rhodestead meeting Connor's father.or Will and Connor both think this is going to end badly, in the end, they were completely wrong.
Relationships: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Finally Falling

**Author's Note:**

> So here we go, I actually debated with myself this is where it ended up. This is my thoughts on Cornelius Rhodes. He may of been a huge a-hole but he seemed to actually care for his son. So this is how this ended up.

"Will, you look fine." Connor said, watching as Will continued to undo and redo his necktie. This exact scenario had been happening for the last fifteen minutes. Will fretting over his appearance and Connor trying to tell him he was fine. 

Will sighed, finally keeping his necktie the way it was before turning to face Connor. "Connor, this is the first time I'm meeting your father as Will Halstead and not Dr. Halstead." He stated. 

Connor shrugged. "Okay? He's still going to be a huge asshole either way." The black haired man mumbled. 

Will gave another soft sigh, kneeling down in front of Connor and smiled up at him. "Connor, this will go okay. I think." The red head didn't have any sort of confidence in his voice as he spoke. 

"Let's get this over with." Connor mumbled. 

x

"Hello, dad." Connor said, his voice firm as they entered Connor's childhood home. Will stood behind him in a bundle of nerves as Cornelius Rhodes eyed him up and down. 

A large frown was settled on Cornelius' face as he turned back to look at his son. "I thought you liked blondes?" The man stated, catching both Connor and Will completely by surprise. 

"I--um--what?" Connor stummered, his face flushed over. 

"Every person you've ever brought home was blonde. I guess I assumed he would be too." Cornelius stated, now turning his attention to Will. "Come on in. Want a drink?" 

Connor and Will shared looks, both in confusion. Will gave his okay and followed the Rhodes head towards the study. Will leaned in close to Connor, dropping his voice so only the other doctor would hear him, "Is he always like this?" 

Connor shook his head. "Not at all. Normally we fight on everything, I was expecting to have to fight him about you." He whispered back. 

Once they were in the study, Will and Connor both took a seat on the couch opposite of Cornelius' desk as Cornelius moved and poured three scotches on ice. "Connor, could you possibly go retrieve some more ice for us?" 

Connor looked between his father and Will hesitantly before getting back up and leaving the study. Will gulped as Cornelius handed him one of the glasses and took a seat in a leather recliner chair across from the couch. 

"What was your name again?" Cornelius questioned, his gaze narrowed on Will. Will gulped, soothing his tie. The same tie that Connor had bought for him from Dolan Rhodes to be exact. 

"Will Halstead, sir." The red head replied. 

Cornelius made a noise, taking a sip from his scotch. "You're a doctor right? At the same hospital my son works for?" 

Will nodded. "Yes, sir. I'm the attending in the ED. I specialize in Emergency Medicine as well as plastics." He said. 

Cornelius only hummed. Will practically shrunk underneath Cornelius' gaze. It was sharp and piercing, just like Connor's could be. Just from the little bit of time here, Will could see just how much Connor and Cornelius were alike. So alike that it was terrifying. 

"My son had mentioned you grew up in Canaryville." 

Will nodded. "Yes, sir. My brother and I both." 

"He's a cop right? Your brother?" One again Will nodded. 

Cornelius eyed the tie around Will's neck, a small smile on his face. "I'm glad to see you like the clothing from Dolan Rhodes." 

Will looked down at his tie and grinned. "Yeah. Connor actually got this tie for me." 

Cornelius nodded, surveying Will's reactions to him. "So, Will, what are your interests with my son? Or is it the fact he has money?" 

Will was completely taken back by the question. "Excuse me?" 

"You heard me. Are you with my son for his money?" Cornelius questioned again. 

Connor had stepped back in the room, his eyes wide as he looked to his father. "Dad, what the hell are you doing?" Cornelius just looked to his son for a moment before looking back to Will. His facial expression alone demanding an answer. 

Will felt the anger flare in him. "Absolutely not. I maybe from a less fortunate home but I love Connor with everything I have. He's made me a better person. A better doctor. I would never do anything to hurt him. I don't need his money. I'm with him because I love him." 

Cornelius smiled. "Okay. That's all I needed to know." 

Will looked over to Connor in confusion. Connor wore the same expression as he looked to his father. "Dad?" 

Cornelius looked to his son and gave him a smile. "Your my son, Connor. I have to make sure you aren't getting taken advantage of." 

Connor rolled his eyes and frowned. "Will wouldn't do that." 

Cornelius shrugged. "You never know, Connor." He paused, looking back over to Will. "You seem like a fine young man. Now how about you two stay for dinner." 

Will's mouth was dry so instead he gave a physical agreement. 

This was definitely not what they expected. 

x

Connor had been surprised by the time that they had left his father's. They had stayed for hours, actually laughing and having a good time with Cornelius. Of course his father had to tell Will embarrassing stories of him from when he was a child. 

Connor sighed as they made their way down the steps towards his car when he heard a shout from his father, causing them both to turn and face him. Cornelius came down the steps, his gaze leveled on Will. 

"Treat my son right, Will Halstead. I could make you disappear if I want to." Cornelius threatened. 

Will only smiled. "I will, sir." 

Cornelius smiled. "It's Cornelius, son." The man replied, reaching his hand out. Will looked at the outstretched hand before reaching out and shaking the man's hand. 

"Good night, Cornelius." Will added, as he pulled his hand away with a nod. 

Cornelius gave his own farewell before turning back to go into the house. Will turned back towards the car and smiled to Connor. "That was better than I thought." 

Connor let out a small laugh. "You could say that again." 


End file.
